Everyone Needs Someone
by Geppe
Summary: *Covers her head* Don't hurt me I had to do it!...Well think about it! Wormie/ Voldi...uh...okay Peter's thoughts on his eh, *cough* *Cough* master. kinda short I guess...


Title: Everyone needs someone   
Author: Geppe (long time no see ^.~)   
Rating: PG-13.   
Pairing: Well, Wormtail/Voldie.   
Part: 1/1? (if you want I'll continue it ^_^)   
Warnings: The lightest kind of slash you can ever imagine! and some mild language.   
Notes: Blame Giggles! She managed to make me think of one of the oddest couples. And the story's seperated into each section of Wormtail's thoughts   
Spoilers: GoF, I think... 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+   
Finally, I thought wearily, sitting down on a comfortable old chair.   
Finally Voldemort had fallen to sleep.   
Unfortunately, in my arms.   
I hate seeing him like this. The most powerful wizard the world has ever seen, reduced to the body of an infant; barely clinging on to life.   
It almost made me pity him. Almost. But it's just so hard to hate him when he's like this.   
So...helpless. Yes, Voldemort, helpless. Really never thought I would live to see the day that happened.   
Uh-oh, he's starting to stir again.   
No? Just a shiver.   
I wrap the heavy blanket tighter around him. No matter what I do, he still seems to be so cold; inside and out.   
Oh dear, he's a awake for real now, looking up at me with half open weary eyes.   
I put him next to me on the, rather large, chair. He hates it when I hold him; I guess it makes him feel more fragile and weak than he already is.   
I watch as his small hands pull the blanket around him, shivering.   
His expression's troubled, he's thinking.   
Suddenly he looks up at me, with those ruby red eyes and the cat like pupils, and speaks.   
"Thank you, Wormta-," he paused. "I mean, thank you , Peter."   
He must have seen the my face because he smiled.   
"Ah...uh...for what, sir." I ask, almost fearfully. I have learned many times before that some thank you's aren't always good.   
His smile widened a little.   
"For coming back for me. For taking care of me like this." he whispered sadly. Ruby eyes no longer meeting mine.   
It was my turn to smile, "I'm sorry I waited so long to find you, sir."   
He crawled over to me and jumped into my lap. Huddling against my shirt.   
"Is it just me, or is it damn near freezing in here?" he said between clenched teeth and violent shivers.   
I picked up my wand and aimed it at the fire, muttering a heat spell.   
"That's the best I can do, Master."   
He nodded and clung to me desperately for body heat.   
Right then and there I felt something for him.   
A kind of protectiveness. That some how, I must watch over him. Even when his new body it born. I will be there.   
I put both of my arms around him in an attempt to cease the shivers.   
He relaxes as the cold seems to subside and gradually drifts off to sleep again.   
I sigh, it's going to be a long night. 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ 

"Damn..." I muttered groggily as a beam of morning sunshine shines right in my face through a boarded up window.   
I stand up and stretch, yawning widely.   
All of a sudden I noticed something was missing.   
Voldemort.   
"Shit!" I muttered irritably, wildly scanning the room with my eyes.   
I heard something from the kitchen.   
_Please don't let him be hurt!_ I beg.   
Practically falling down a flight of stairs, I race into the kitchen.   
Only to find Voldemort, with the blanket wrapped around him, using the pet snake of his as a step ladder to get to the cookie jar.   
He looked at be with the biggest, most innocent eyes you've ever seen. He gave me a grin.   
"Cookie, Wormtail?"   
I walked over and took the cookie from him, "Thank you."   
He grabbed another for himself and hopped up on the counter where I was leaning.   
I smiled watching him devour the chocolate chip delight. He had a horrible sweet tooth.   
Here we go, I thought, waiting for it.   
"Milk please?" he asked simple, eyes going big and innocent again.   
I poured him a cup. Reminds me of that old muggle saying.   
"How does it go?" I ask more to myself.   
"What?" he asks confused.   
"That saying about mice and cookies."   
Voldemort looked at me blankly before bursting into a fit of giggles.   
"_Give a mouse a cookie, and he'll want a glass of milk_."   
"Yeah, that's it."   
"What made you think of that?"   
I just shrug.   
He shakes his head, "You worry me, Wormtail."   
I smirked.   
_Not as much as you worry me_, I thought, before mentally scolding myself.   
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

"Master, are you feeling all right?" I ask him.   
He turns and looks at me funny, one small hand clutching the side of his head.   
"I just have a head ache that's all. You know the 'Master' thing gets old after a while." he said grumpily.   
I blinked.   
"Then what should I call you, sir?"   
"Tom," he said simply closing his beautiful eyes and rubbed his temples.   
_Beautiful Eyes?!_ I thought, _What in Gods name am I thinking? I'm his servant, a humble minion, nothing more._   
_ Your his protector..._said a part of me.   
Voldemort, Tom, went over to the old comfortable chair and flopped down for a nap.   
_No, he can take care of himself...I hope._   
_ But you'll be there for him if he needs you..._said that mush part of me again.   
_Yes, if he ever needs me...___

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

Swearing loudly, I continued searched the house.   
I couldn't find Tom again.   
The kitchen?   
No, the cookie jar was untouched.   
The living room?   
No.   
The bedrooms?   
No!   
I saw a small mouse scurry by quickly.   
Quickly I transfigured myself into a rat.   
Catching up with the mouse, I interrogated him.   
"What do you want?" asked the frighten mouse.   
"Where is he?"   
"Who?" said the mouse, so scared he nearly soiled himself.   
"Voldemort!" I roared. Who else? Dumb mouse.   
"Oh. That black scaly thing, with the red eyes." he said making a face.   
I glared harshly at the rodent.   
"Uh...he's in the attic."   
With a 'POP' I was back to human state.   
I had never ventured into the attic before, not having to keen a liking to dark, damp, dusty place.   
I walked pulled the string attacked to the door in the ceiling of the old guest room on the second floor.   
The old stairway folded out and reluctantly I climbed it.   
The attic was a warm, and extremely, dusty space, with a height of five feet.   
I just barley squeezed in.   
I looked around.   
For an attic it was pretty big.   
Where to start looking?   
I searched behind the dress dummies, the trunks, the old rotten toys.   
Just when I was about to give up, I saw him by the small sunlit window; curled up in the blanket, with a photo album on his lap.   
Looking at a page then slowly turning it.   
Cautiously, I walked over to him.   
"Tom?"   
He looked up and motioned for me to come sit next to him.   
"This was my mother," he said, pulling out a medium sized black and white photo.   
I smiled, "She's beautiful."   
He nodded.   
"And this," he said with a bit of an edge in his voice. "This is my father." he said yanking the photo out of it's place non to gently.   
I nodded, but made no comment to this picture.   
The man had neatly slicked back hair and dark, hard eyes.   
Of course I'd heard the rumors; what Death Eater hasn't?   
As it goes, Voldemort's mother had fallen in love with a muggle man. She discovered out she was expecting and decided to tell him that she was a witch.   
When he found out that she wasn't "normal" he left her to have the baby alone.   
Now here's the rumors get fuzzy, no one is sure if his mother died of birth complications, or a broken heart. In my opinion, it was probably a little bit of both.   
Either way, it's something I would never ask him...   
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

By this time, Voldemort and I had spent a little over four months in the Riddle house.   
His strength seems to be returning, though slowly.   
It still amazes me.   
His body is that of a newborn child, but his power; it still stuns me.   
Yesterday, he picked me up! He's under two feet high and he just lifted me up like I was nothing more than a feather.   
I smile, his strength is just as phenomenal as his wizarding powers.   
I pray for the Death Eaters who denied him in his time of need.   
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

_"Wormtail...!"_   
Gaaaahhhhh!   
Did I forget to mention he has the power to read minds, get inside of people's heads.   
And he had loads of fun prying into mine.   
_"Something wrong?" _he asked sweetly.   
I glared at him and thought back.   
_"You get a kick out of this, don't you?"_   
He smiled.   
"_Damn skippy I do! It's fun prying around your head, totally unguarded..."_   
I glared harder at him, until his voice subsided.   
Before I wouldn't mind treatment like this.   
But now, you see, that protectiveness over him I have is starting to develope into something.   
What, I don't know. But it scares me, and I just can't let him find out about this... feeling I have for him.   
God knows what he might do...   
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

Well, after all this time, Voldemort finally has his body back.   
_And what a lovely body it is..._   
And the thoughts haven't stopped. If anything they've gotten worse.   
Ironicly, as useless as I am to him now, he still keeps me around. Maybe he thinks he owes me; or maybe (*Snicker*) he's just being nice.   
Either way, I don't mind.   
I just wish that someday, I could tell him how I feel about him.   
But until that day comes, I'll continue watching over him.   
Because, hey, every one needs someone, right?   
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

Questions? Comments? Flames? Mail me!   
Thegeppe@bellsouth.net   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
